escape_the_night_fansfandomcom-20200213-history
DeStorm Power
competed in Season 2 of Escape the Night, as a Railroad Tycoon. He placed 8th, and was the third person eliminated. He was shot with a Bow and Arrow in Episode 4. He returned for Season 4 of Escape the Night, as an Enforcer and placed 8th, being the third person eliminated. He was impaled by the Emperor after sacrificing himself in a challenge. Description Season 2 DeStorm Power was a competitor in Season 2 of Escape the Night. He is invited to a dinner party, at a mansion Joey Graceffa was kept in by the Sorceress. He portrays the Railroad Tycoon, and starred in 4 Episodes. Right off the bat, he made very sketchy remarks. This rubbed the Guests the wrong way, causing them to send DeStorm into the first death challenge after receiving majority of the votes. He was able to win the challenge, leaving LaurDIY to be eaten alive. As he couldn't cope with the loss of his girlfriend, Alex Wassabi accused DeStorm of killing her, which ultimately made the Guests turn their back on DeStorm. He was known for his close bond with Gabbie Hanna after she saved him from dying in Episode 3. This bond was quickly destroyed, as DeStorm met his fate in the following Episode. Alex managed to find the Gem faster in the challenge, causing DeStorm to lose the challenge. He was then shot, and publicly executed by the Dark Army. Season 4 DeStorm Power makes a return in Season 4. After his death, he was collected by The Collector and made into an Exhibit. Joey Graceffa ventures into Purgatory, and frees all of the guests frozen in time, including DeStorm. He portrays the Enforcer, and starred in 4 Episodes. This time around, he focused less on being a villain and actually begun helping and working with the team. He, and Alex Wassabi quickly got over their feud and begun an alliance, which didn't last long. DeStorm was called out multiple times in Episode 3, mainly by Colleen Ballinger as he wasn't helpful and made multiple shady comments. In Episode 4, the team sent in DeStorm into the challenge with the hope of him killing Alex, who he opposed in the challenge. While DeStorm was winning the competition, he sacrificed himself and ended up getting impaled by the Emperor. Progress History Season 2 The Masquerade Part II - Episode 2 DeStorm and Lauren Riihimaki are selected to compete in the challenge. In the challenge, the two competitors must complete various tasks, and finish by slaying the Dragon to receive the Golden goblet and the first gem. DeStorm is able to finish first, and it ends up in Lauren getting eaten alive by vamprires. Tangled Web - Episode 3 DeStorm and Jesse Wellens are kidnapped by Jorogumo's assistants. The guests are told in order to save them, 2 females need to compete in the death challenge. Gabbie Hanna and Tana Mongeau are selected to compete. However, in the challenge, it is revealed that Jorogumo would never harm a woman. Because of this, the winner, Gabbie, got to choose who she'll save. She saved DeStorm, leaving Jesse to get bit by Jorogumo. A Nation Divided - Episode 4 To settle their debt, Alex Wassabi and DeStorm agree to go against eachother in the challenge. In the challenge, the two must swim in the pool and find the gem themself, the loser would then be executed by the Dark Army. Alex is able to find the gem first, resulting in the Dark Arm shooting DeStorm with a bow and arrow. Season 4 A Deal With A Demon - Episode 3 DeStorm and Timothy DeLaGhetto have the least amount of coins. Both have to compete in the challenge, in which they have to find 4 colored jewels and make Vishnu an offering. DeStorm is ultimately able to beat Timothy, which results in the Garuda smashing Timothy's head with his Bat. A Wedding To Die For - Episode 4 Alex Wassabi is voted into the challenge along his newly formed alliance member DeStorm. The two had to walk in straight lines on a chess board. Walking in a diagonal line would be considered as cheating. While DeStorm was clearly winning, he sacrificed himself for Alex, and walked in a diagonal line. He is then killed by the Emperor. Voting History Season 2 Season 4 Thumbnails does not appear on any thumbnails. Trivia *Every time DeStorm died, it was against Alex Wassabi. *Every fourth Episode, DeStorm voted Alex Wassabi. *DeStorm is apart of the Episode 4 curse, in which every fourth Episode kills a black character off. **The victims contain GloZell Green, DeStorm (twice), and Teala Dunn. Category:Season 2 Guests Category:Season 4 Guests Category:Deceased Contestants Category:All-Star Category:Third Eliminated